A little thing called, Fas
by CallingUButterfly
Summary: The destiny of Young Timmy Fenton happen when he was kidnap from his real family, and got save by Cosmo and Wanda, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Years pass from his kidnapping, and he has to accept his density or well, let's hope what will happen, doesn't. RV


_A/N: Original this was on my DA (Deviantart) account but I put it here, because I was bored! ~love,__** ThebloodyDevina**_

Chapter 1

~Prologue~

"It been said that every story, there is a beginning, middle, and there is an end." A voice said as the ghostly figure, Clockwork comes out with smile as he wave his staff at a crystal ball. The fog in the crystal ball was clear and you can see a hospital and Clockwork smiles, "this is the beginning of this story and let's see what is going on." When he said those words the camera zoom in the crystal ball into the hospital, as the camera walk through the hallways of the hospital, then the camera stop at the door of a certain hospital room. A voice screams at the hospital room.

"IT'S A BOY!"

"Look Maddie, we have another boy!" said another voice from the inside of doors.

"Ok, Jack." Said what sounds like an exhausted women from the other side of the doors. You can hear the heavy breathing from her.

"Ok, I'll let the midwife take care of everything." Another voice said as the door open and we see a doctor walk out. As the camera zoom to the now open room, we see a young women with short brown hair with blue eyes as she hold the bundle, at suppose to be a baby. A young man in a orange jump suit. He was big, with black eyes and black hair as he smiles at his wife and pick up another boy who looks about four trying to see the baby. The little boy as mention before was four years old has messy black hair and blue eyes looking at the baby when the other young man carried him.

"Look Danny." The young man said to the young boy as they look at the baby, "That is your new brother."

"Bwother?" The boy name Danny said looking at the baby, as the baby yawn, he smiled and giggle, "Bwother."

"Yes yours and Jazz little brother." The young women said as she looks at the long orange hair six year old girl with a smile. The girl smiles as she looks at the young women, who are her and the young boy mother.

"Mommy, can I hold him?" The young girl asks looking at the bundle.

"Now now Jazz." Said the young man who is their father, as he place Danny down, and put his hand on Jazz's shoulder, "You can hold him when he gets older, ok."

"Ok, daddy!" Jazz said as she hugs him, the young man smiled at his little girl and let go of the embrace and went to his wife as he pick up the bundle she was holding.

"Oh Jack, what should name him?" The young women ask the young man who is apparently named Jack.

Jack answer with a smile looking at his wife, "I think we should name him Timothy, Maddie."

The young woman who was name Maddie smiled at her husband and at the baby as Jack gave him back to her, "So Timothy Fenton." She said as she smiles at the baby.

"Timmy." Danny and Jazz said already nicknaming their brother and the family laugh. Either of the family notices a ghost that phase through the wall of hospital room.

"Too bad, this precious family moment will interrupt soon." The ghost said with a sigh. As the midwife scream taking the baby from Maddie's arm and brought him to the crib. The family look at each other in shock. Either of them didn't notice the midwife take out an ointment from her pocket and put it on young Timothy's mouth. Timothy became a still lump as the midwife gave the use to be bouncy baby boy to Maddie.

The ghost who was in the room who is really Clockwork took out a bag of popcorn and started to eat, "This is the interesting part." He said as he put popcorn in his mouth, "Because this what the story goes."

Maddie screams as she tries to give the breath of life to Timothy but instead she inhale some of the ointment and fainted right there still holding Timothy in her hands.

"Maddie" Screams Jack as he checks his wife pulse. When felt his wife pulse slowly become regular he sigh in relief.

"Too bad, that sigh of relief will be gone in a matter of seconds." Clockworks said with a sigh as he put a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

As Maddie began to open his eyes, the midwife took Timothy from Maddie's arms and opens the door and screams, "DEAD!" Then the midwife ran out with the baby in her arms. The Fenton family look at each other with the silence and Maddie screams realizing what just happen and fainted again.

Clockwork sighed and looks at the camera then said, "Shall we follow the mid wife?" He asks as he follows the mid wife.

The mid wife meanwhile was running out of the hospital and stop when she was far enough, "Finally, I got the child that will change everything." She said with an evil laugh as she turn around and turn into her real form. A male with red skin with a red jacket black high hell boots, red claws, with black hair and green yellow eyes. He was **Him**. **Him** laughs as he holds Timothy.

Clockworks turn invisible as he watches what is going to happen, next.

"Not like we have anything to do with this!" A voice yelled as a blast of magic came out at the direction hitting **Him's** claws. As a Short black hair man wearing a suit next to him was a wavy brown hair woman wearing a blue shirt and white pants, and floating on top of them was a short green hair young man wearing a suit with a crown on top of his head, wings in his back, holding a wand. Right beside this young green hair man was a swirly pink hair woman with a crown like the green hair man and wings too. She was holding wand that aiming at **Him.**

"Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Cosmo and Wanda. What are the members of the International Group of Heroes are doing here?" **Him** asks looking at them.

"Give us the child." Wanda said as her wand turn into a magical gun. So did Cosmo's wand. Mr. & Mrs. Turner took out guns.

"Why should I?" **Him **as looking at them and look at the child, "He is the child that will change the world, and not this world, all the worlds in the universe, and why are you using guns, I am immortal."

"Don't we all know that already," Mrs. Turner said with a smirk, "That why we aren't going to let you have that child." With rapid fire shots came out of her gun as she aiming at **Him. Him**, skill fully dodge all the bullets that came out him, still keeping young Timothy safe in his arms. He just smirks, and said looking at the so called heroes.

"Is that all, that was pathetic."

"OH! Yeah?" Cosmo yelled as he points his magical gun and took a shot. The bullet that came out was a…..Was a….. Sandwich, aiming right at **Him? **

Clockwork looks at this battle and raises a ghostly eyebrow then did a face palm, "Well, that wreck the epic mood." Then he look right back at the battle, seeing **Him, **eating the Sandwich that Cosmo shoot at him. His futuristic wrist watch beep, "Oh It's my turn to finally make appearance?" As he smiles looking at the camera, "Aren't wrist watch from the year 2XXX so advance?" As he turn visible, he look at everyone who was fighting as he sigh and with his staff he point it at one of **Him's** claws. The ghostly blast came then hit **Him's** Claws causing **Him **drop the bundle who was Timothy. Mr. Turner in lighting fast speed caught the baby. He checks if he is ok and Mr. Turner smiles. He turn who shot the ghostly blast and saw Clockwork floating with a smile that light up his ghostly face.

"What are you doing here Clockwork?" **Him** ask violently as he tries to move the claw that was hit by the ghostly blast when he realize he couldn't move it, **Him** looks at Clockwork who gave **Him **a ghostly smirk.

"Well, why can't the head ghost/boss of the International Group of Heroes see how his workers are doing?" Clockwork ask with a smile looking at **Him,** "And you **Him**," As Clockwork point his staff at **Him,** "are arrested for kidnapping an innocent baby." Then a ghost blast came out of his staff that hit **Him. Him** suddenly couldn't move because of the blast and slowly disappeared. Clockwork looks at his employees with a smile and float over Mr. Turner.

"Sir, I got the child….The child you told me, my wife, and our partners/friends, Cosmo and Wanda." Mr. Turner said looking at his boss.

"Good, Mr. Turner," He praise Mr. Turner place his ghostly hand over the baby, "This child destiny started by this very meeting."

"Should we get the child back to his real parents?" Ask Mrs. Turner look at the child with worried, "I am sure, they are very worried about him."

"That can't be done." Clockwork said with a sigh looking at Mrs. Turner, "His destiny was not to see his real parents and family, at least, not yet."

"Sir, this child needs his parents! We can't leave him!" Wanda said looking at her boss.

"We aren't leaving him for some other random family to find him." He said with a sigh looking at Wanda, "Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda, you have a new mission, take care of this very child, till he fully understands his part of this world."

Before Wanda or Mrs. Turner protest to the mission, Mr. Truner calmly said, "We accept."

"Shouldn't we decide for ourselves?" A very annoyed Mrs. Turner and Wanda said.

Clockwork looks at them and sigh, "You have to accept, this child destiny beings with all of you."

"But...But…" They both said again till Clockworks look at them with a tense glare and they gave him another answer, "We accept too."

"YEAH we get to accept the world's future!" Cosmo said with a smile floating in circles, "We get to help protect the world's very future child! Not this world, all the other worlds! Wait till the others say."

"Of yeah, can you please refrain that you are protecting the world's future, we don't want anyone to know…That means you, Grim." As he said this, everyone turn and saw a skeleton in long black cover and with a hood, and holding a scythe come out with a sigh.

"I am not going to tell everyone, I mean, it's not my part to tell the world that this is the very child that holds the destiny of these entire universe. Cosmo, don't screw up and tell everyone." He said that with annoyance looking at the green hair fairy who was whistling.

Clockwork said with a sigh, and look at them, "It's time to for all of us to go our separate ways. See you at work tomorrow, Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, and take care of the child."

"Sir, what is the name of this body?" Mrs. Turner asks looking at her boss.

"His name is Timothy, or you can call him Timmy." He answer said with a smile.

"Ok, Timothy Turner." Mrs. Turner said looking at the child that her husband was holding.

"Timmy." Mr. Turner said with a smile, "I'll raise you as the son I never had." As Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Cosmo, and Wand turn and leave, waving at their wands at Clockwork and the Grim Reaper, indicting they are saying good bye.

When that group was more than an ear shot away Grim said calmly looking at Clockwork, "Why didn't you save the child when **Him** took him from the hospital. You could have stopped his destiny right there; you said this meeting was how his destiny started."

"Oh did I say that?" Clockwork said with a smile with Grim growl with annoyance. So Clockwork said again with a calming way to his old friend, "I only said that to them, to make them wonder what will happen if b Him /b didn't kidnap him."

"So you lie to them?" Grim ask looking at Clockwork.

"Yes, because that child, Timothy, destiny was already written from the very start of this world."

~End of this chapter~

_A/N: What is going to happen to the hero of this story? Find out next time! :D _

_~Love, _

_**ThebloodyDevina**_


End file.
